1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a continuous variable valve lift apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a continuous variable valve lift apparatus that can adjust a valve lift amount in response to an operational state of an engine.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical combustion chamber of an automotive engine is provided with an intake valve for supplying an air/fuel mixture and an exhaust valve for expelling burned gas. The intake and exhaust valves are opened and closed by a valve lift apparatus connected to a crankshaft.
A conventional valve lift apparatus has a fixed valve lift amount due to a fixed cam shape. Therefore, it is impossible to adjust the amount of a gas that is being introduced or exhausted.
If the valve lift apparatus is designed for low driving speeds, the valve open time and amount are not sufficient for high speeds. On the other band, if the valve lift apparatus is designed for high speeds, the opposite is true.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.